Smithy (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Summary Smithy is the main antagonist and final boss of Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars and leader of the Smithy Gang, an organization that attempts to rule over Mario's World during the events of the game. In order to do this, Smithy tried to get rid of the power of wishes from the world, and, in its stead, fill the world with weapons. He is a dark-grey mechanical creature that wears a gold crown and has an extremely long white beard. As such, he resembles Santa Claus. He hails from another dimension, a dimension that is accessible by the gateway Exor. In his dimension, he resides in his Factory, where, day and night, Smithy creates machines which he uses against other worlds. It is also implied during the final battle that multiple versions of him were made, and that there were possibly plans to mass-produce him, due to the various heads littered in his final battle arena. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A Name: Smithy Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Classification: Possibly a robot Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Shapeshifting, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Healing, Summoning, etc. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Massively superior to Exor) Speed: FTL (Can dodge light based attacks, like Light Beam) Lifting Strength: Class 100+ (Capable of destroying a large part of his factory that he created himself) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Seemingly limitless Range: Extended melee range. Tens of kilometers with magic. Standard Equipment: His hammer and one of the seven star pieces. Intelligence: Incredibly intelligent (He planned an entire invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom and even went as far as to attempt to destroy heaven) Weaknesses: Easily angered. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Mega Drain:' Smithy fires an unblockable pink laser that drains the target's energy. *'Sledge:' Smithy summons a giant pillar to crush his opponents. *'Meteor Swarm:' Smithy showers his foes with multiple star-shaped meteors. *'Transmutation:' Smithy is capable of turning hot liquid metal emitted from Smelter and inanimate objects into robots and enemies by hitting said objects with his hammer. *'Transformations:' In Smithy's True Form, he can transforms his head into four different forms; the Tank form, the Magic form, the Mystery Box form, and the Mask form. '-Magic Form:' A form where his magic abilities are drastically increased. *'Arrow/Spear/Sword Rain:' Smithy creates thousands of spears, swords, or arrows in the air and rains them down on his enemies. *'Boulder:' Attacks with an avalanche of mud and massive boulders. *'Dark Star:' One of the strongest spells, Smithy summon a giant star of darkness to crush his opponents. '-Tank Form:' Smithy gains a massive strength boost and he also gains the Magnum ability. *'Magnum:' Smithy fires a Golden Bullet Bill which is powerful enough to instantly KO his target. '-Mask Form:' Smithy gains a massive boost in defense and protection. *'Recover:' Smithy restores a significant amount of health. *'Mega Recover:' A more powerful variant of Recover where Smithy restore a large amount of health. *'Shredder:' Envelops the foe with a bright pink light and eliminates all beneficial status effects, even from equipment. '-Treasure Form:' This form gives Smithy the ability to inflict status alignment on his opponents. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 4